The project will build on research currently being conducted at the UCLA- Drew Minority Oral Health Research Center to answer following: l. What is the oral health status, in terms of oral morbidity, disability, and functional limitation of African-American families in a subset of the African-American population in South Central Los Angeles? How does it compare to the general population as measured in the National Institute of Dental Research(NIDR) in 1986? 2. What is the nutritional status of African-American families and is it related to their oral health status? 3. What is the general health status of African-American families and is it related to oral health status? 4. What are the sociodemographic correlates of health status (including oral health)? 5. What are the utilization rates of dental services and what are the psychological/social/cultural factors that influence utilization? The study will use a combination of clinical examinations, survey measures, and ethnographic techniques to describe the oral health of a population of African-American elderly and their families.